You Make Me Better
by BlueAngel07
Summary: Jennifer along with a bunch of new personnel had just arrived in Atlantis. What she didn’t know is that her brother is John Sheppard? How will they react with one another? Ronon and Jennifer fic
1. Back From Sateda

AN1: I know the new recruits have originally been there longer than three weeks. But to make the story work with John and Jennifer never seeing each other I had to say three.

Chapter One 'Back From Sateda'

Ronon had awakened as they arrived back in Atlantis from Sateda. The home he used to know, the home he had a life in, the home that had been destroyed by the Wraith. Dr. Beckett had safely taken the locater out of his back once again. He managed to get up himself and walk toward the infirmary with the doctor behind him. The others had to go debrief Dr. Weir. "Okay," Carson said coming into the room of new doctors. "Who was to patch Ronon up?" He asked.

The doctors exchanged looks at each other all being in fear. Ronon was a big guy, killed a lot of people and wraith, even tried to kill Sheppard and Teyla. Why shouldn't they be afraid of him?

"Oh for Christ Sakes," a female doctor replied coming over to Ronon. "Come on," she said taking his hand and leading him away.

"Thank you Dr. Keller," Carson replied. "There is nothing to be afraid of lads," he said looking at all of them.

"Show off," a young male doctor stated to Dr. Keller. Ronon glared back over at him causing him to head to the other end of the room.

Dr. Keller had patched Ronon up a few times before now and she was a great doctor. Her hands had that gentle touch and she was never afraid of him unlike most of them.

"What happened?" Dr. Keller asked causing him to look up.

"The Wraith," Ronon said causing her to nod. "You aren't going to press for more," he said causing her to look up from his hand. "Most people do that around here," he said.

"I figured if you wanted me to know the details you would have told me," Dr. Keller said with a warm smile on her face and he nodded. "Now take of your shirt," she said firmly.

"Forceful aren't we," Ronon said wincing as he took off his shirt.

"You haven't seen me forceful yet," Dr. Keller replied jokingly.

"How are you liking Atlantis?" Ronon asked causing her to sigh.

"I have only been here for three weeks but the people are nice," Dr. Keller said. "I have seen you more than I have seen the rest of Atlantis around here," she said.

"Does it bother you?" Ronon asked as she tended to his wounds.

"No just gives me more practice for these kinds of things," Dr. Keller said with a smile on her face. "Bye the way you can call me Jennifer," she said going to his back.

"Okay," Ronon said as she reached patch the wound of his back.

"Ronon," Carson replied coming over. "I would like you stay here over night for observation," he said in soft tone.

"Do I have to doc?" Ronon asked causing him to nod.

"I am afraid so lad," Carson replied causing the man to nod.

"So," Jennifer replied. "Go get out of the clothes and put on these," she said firmly. "Now," she said causing him to smirk.

"Aggressive isn't she," Ronon said getting off the bed.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Carson said back to him as he went into the changing room.

"Teyla," Dr. Weir replied running next to her.

"What can I do for you Dr. Weird?" Teyla asked causing her to smile.

"I would like it if you can train the new batch of personnel in fighting skills," Dr. Weir. "And ask Ronon if he would as well," she said. "I think its time non army members learn how to defend themselves just in case," she said.

"Of course I will be more than happy too," Teyla replied. "Who should I start with first?" She asked causing her to sigh.

"The medical personnel they are going to be out in the field more often," Dr. Weir replied causing her to nod her head.

"I will be on my way to make the arrangements," Teyla said with a smile.

"Thank you," Dr. Weir said heading back to her office. Teyla headed for the infirmary to visit her friend and to also see some of the medical staff.

"Hello," Teyla said looking over at the medical staff.

"Hi," Jennifer said with a warm smile. "I assume you are Teyla," she said. "Ronon is asleep right now so," she said but was cut off.

"No I am not," Ronon said opening his eyes.

"I told you to get some rest," Jennifer said glaring at him. "And why would you close your eyes?" She asked arching her eyebrows.

"To get you to shut up," Ronon said looking back at her.

"The doctor is right Ronon," Teyla said. "You need to sleep," she said.

"Whatever," Ronon said looking away from them.

"I didn't only come here to see Ronon," Teyla said. "I came her on behalf of Dr. Weir to train you all to fight," she said.

"Okay," Jennifer said nodding her head. "I am up for that," she said firmly.

"Hey Buddy," John's voice boomed in the room.

"John," Jennifer stated looking over at him.

"Jenny," John said looking just as shocked to see each other.

"You know him?" Teyla asked causing her to nod.

"Yeah," Jennifer said. "He's my big brother," she said looking back at him.

AN2: Tell me what you honestly think because it just came to me……I hope you like it….if you do the next post won't be up until next Monday


	2. How Did You Not Know

Chapter Two 'How Did You Not Know?'

A silenced filled the infirmary as John and Jennifer exchanged glanced. How could they not have know? I mean she had been hear for almost three weeks. Teyla looked between Jennifer and John for a moment. "You know him?" She asked causing her to nod.

"Yeah," Jennifer said looking over at John. "He is my big brother," she said causing everyone in the room to look in shock.

"You have a sister?" Carson asked looking over at man he know for a few years. It was true he never talked much about his life but he should have mentioned he has a sister.

"Yeah," John said coming over to her. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"I work here," Jennifer said. "Carson picked me out of a hundred different doctors," she said with a smile on her face. "But its nice to see you too," she said with a smirk.

"Its not safe here," John said looking down at her. "You need to leave now Jenny," he said in a firm voice sending her laughing.

"Please I am fine," Jennifer said. "They told us all about the Wraith," she said. "But Dr. Beckett said he needed my help all of our help," she said. "So I am staying," she said firmly.

"On no you are not," John said in a firm voice and then turned on his com-link. "Dr. Weir," he said looking down at his sister. "Please report to the infirmary," he said.

"John don't you think you are overreacting just a bit," Teyla said coming over to him. "I mean she is a good doctor," she said causing her to smile.

"Patient too," Ronon said smiling over at her.

"This is non of your buisness," John said looking at both of them. "And she is not staying," he said.

"Yes I am," Jennifer said heading away from him and he grabbed her arm. "Let go," she said trying to get away from him.

"John!" Dr. Weir said in shock. "Let go of Dr. Keller," she said firmly.

"You knew she was here and you didn't tell me," John said turning to her. "You didn't even ask her about her last name," he said then a shock looked came on his face. "Wait Keller," he said.

"Yeah I took my mom's name," Jennifer said crossing her arms.

"Would someone like to explain to me what is going on?" Dr. Weir asked looking at all of them and then Teyla spoke up.

"Apparently Dr. Keller and John are sibilings," Teyla said causing her to look in shock.

"Okay," Dr. Weir said. "What is the problem?" She asked.

"Hello the Wraith," John said. "I will be damned if my sister gets caught in the cross fire," he said looking over at her.

"Oh now I am your sister," Jennifer said looking over at him. "I wasn't your sister a few years ago or when we were kids even," she said glaring at him.

"Don't start that," John said pointing his finger at her.

"I think I have a right to start it," Jennifer shouted back at him.

"Alright," Dr. Weir said causing them both to look at her. "Jennifer get back to work," she said causing her to nod. "John leave the infirmary," she said causing him to glare. "I will speak to both of you tommorow," she said heading out of the room.

John walked out of the room with Teyla following behind him. Jennifer turned around to her work and Ronon gazed over at her. She did sort of resemble John but not that much. "So he is your brother huh?" Carson asked.

"Yeah," Jennifer said. "Same father different mothers," she said. "I am sure you can guess how that played out," she said walking over to Ronon.

"I am sorry," Carson said causing her to smile.

"Its fine," Jennifer said. "My brother is just being my brother," she said. "We don't really have a good relationship," she said softly.

"He seems very protective of you," Ronon said causing her to snicker.

"More like controling," Jennifer said checking his wounds. "How are you feeling?" She asked causing him to smile that she changed the subject.

"Fine," Ronon said firmly.

"Good," Jennifer said before heading across the room to check other patients. Carson and Ronon just gazed at eachother and then back at her.

"She does have the same attitude," Carson said. "And weird sense of humor," he said thinking about a joke she had mentioned earlier.

"This should get interesting," Ronon said resting his head back. The next morning both of them were to report to Weir's office.

"Good morning," Dr. Weir replied looking over at them. "Have a seat," she said sitting down at her desk and they both sat down.

Jennifer and John remained silent the entire few minutes. "You guys can talk," Dr. Weir replied trying to break the ice.

"Its not safe here for her," John stated in a firm tone looking over at her.

"Why not?" Jennifer asked. "Because I am woman," she said glaring over at him.

"No," John said. "Because of the Wraith," he stated simply. "You don't know what they can do Jenny," he said looking at her with some sense of care in her eyes.

"Yes I do," Jennifer said looking over at him. "Its true I haven't seen it in person," she said looking over at Dr. Weir. "But I am up for the challenge," she said.

"Elizabeth," John said causing her to raise her hand.

"It does come down to my decision," Dr. Weir said looking over at him. "And she does have a facsinating record," she said smiling at Jennifer. "You stay," she anwsered.

"Thank you Dr. Weir," Jennifer said looking at her brother and then walking out.

"Elizabeth," John said standing up.

"Don't John," Dr. Weir said standing up from her desk. "Just give her a chance," she said in a firm voice before he walked out of the room.

John met up with Ronon in the sparing room that afternoon. He was sort of off his game more than usual but Ronon let him get out some pent up anger. He understood his friends frustration about his sister being in harms way.

"I can't believe she is here," John said swinging at Ronon.

"How did you not know anyway?" Ronon asked looking over at him.

"She's only been here for three weeks," John said standing up straight. "And I haven't been hurt that bad," he said heading to the end of the room.

"And everytime you came to see me," Ronon said. "She was out of the room," he said taking a drink of his water. "Why did she change her last name?" He asked.

"Its complicated," John said. "We have a lot of bad family history," he said causing his friend to nod and say nothing more.

"Are you still up for more?" Ronon asked causing him to nod. "Lets go then," he said getting into his fighting stance.


	3. Not What She Seems

Chapter Three 'Not What She Seems'

Teyla stood in front of all of the medical staff a few days later preparing to teach them. "Have any of you had any self defense training?" Teyla asked causing Jennifer to raise her hand.

"I have," Jennifer said stepping up. "A lot actually," she said. "I can use those," she said pointing to the staffs in her hand.

"Then shall we begin," Teyla said tossing her one and smiled at her.

"Sure Teyla," Jennifer said getting into her fighting stance. "How long have you been doing this?" She asked raising her staff with both hands.

"Since I was a child," Teyla said doing them same thing with her staff. They began circling around each other. "And yourself?" She asked causing her to sigh.

"Only five years," Jennifer said. "I still have a lot to learn," she said with a smile. "It looks like I have a new teacher," she said causing Teyla to smile back.

They charged at each other amazed at the others control of the weapon. Jennifer blocked all of her oponets moves one by one. "Impressive," Teyla said slighting bowing her head.

"Thank you," Jennifer said with a smile as they began circling. "So are you," she said before charging on the attack.

Jennifer swung the staff over her head and then under her fear. Teyla blocked both of them but then stuck a blow to the stomach. Teyla then stuck a blow with her elbow to the side of her face and then manged to send her stumbling back.

"Sorry," Teyla said out of breath.

"Its fine," Jennifer said touching her busted lip. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Of course," Teyla said rubbing her side and they began circling again.

Teyla charged her once again only to be taken down after a few blows to the stomach, back, and then legs. Jennifer climbed on top of her and pinned her with the staff. "Wow," she said.

"Wow indeed," Teyla said nodding to her that she had conceded. Jennifer stood up from the floor and then grabbed her hand. "But you are right you still need some training," she said firmly.

"I am willing to learn," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"Good," Teyla said. "Who is next?" She asked looking at all of the medical personel.

Before lunch Ronon came into the sparing room to get some practice in. Jennifer was on the floor meditating and he groaned.

"Not you too," Ronon replied causing her to open her eyes.

"Excuse me," Jennifer said looking up at him.

"Its just Teyla mediates all the time," Ronon said. "I thought it was just her thing but woman on your planet do it to," he said sitting down in front of her.

"Yeah," Jennifer said. "See woman on my planet are a little stressed well I mean a lot stressed out and meditating helps me," she said. "That and fighting," she said causing him to laugh.

"Then why don't we do that?" Ronon asked standing up again. "Because otherwise you'll just be in my way," he said extending his hand.

"Okay," Jennifer said taking his hand and he helped her up. He grabbed the staff tossing one at her and she caught it. "I guess you heard about me and Teyla," she said.

"Yeah not many people are use to a doctor putting up a fight," Ronon said smiling. "Word gets around fast," he said coming closer to her. "But I'll go easy on you," he said in a firm tone.

"Oh please do," Jennifer said sarcastically and he snickered. Ronon and Jennifered circled each other for a moment then he went on the charge.

Jennifer blocked his blows at all ends and managed to get a hit in at his side. "Ah," he said holding onto his side.

"Did that hurt?" Jennifer asked with a smirk on her face.

"Stronger than I thought," Ronon said looking over her. "But not strong enough," he said charging at her again.

Jennifer managed to block off a few of the blows but he swung the staff under her feet and she fell to the ground. He climbed on top of her and pinned her to the ground. Jennifer smiled up at him and he smiled down at her.

Ronon was then thrown off of her by John. "JOHN!!!" Jennifer yelled out.

"What the hell were you thinking?" John asked glaring down at him.

"He wasn't gonna hurt me," Jennifer said. "We were sparing," she said grabbing his arm and he got off of Ronon.

"You can't spar with him," John said as Ronon stood up. "He is stronger than you," he said looking into her eyes.

"I can take care of myself," Jennifer said glaring at him. "Are you okay?" She asked Ronon.

"Yes," Ronon said nodding his head and she walked out of the room.

"Sheppard," Ronon said stepping closer to him.

"Don't touch my sister," John said in a firm tone before heading out himself. Ronon groaned before hitting the wall with his fist.

Teyla came walking out of the balcony of Atlantis and stood next to John. "I spoke with Ronon and with your sister," Teyla said softly.

"And?" John asked looking out into the water.

"She is not what she seems John," Teyla said causing him to look at her. "She can handle herself quiet well even with Ronon," she said with him sighing.

"I didn't mean to go off on him like that," John said looking down in shame. "Its just," he said trying to find the words.

"You love her," Teyla said knowing he wasn't good at expressing his feelings. "I understand but you must understand that Ronon would never hurt someone from your family," she said.

"I know," John said standing up straight. "Where is he?" He asked in a low voice.

"In the infirmary," Teyla said. "He took his frustration out on the wall," she said with a smile and then watch him head off the balcony.

Jennifer had finished bandaging him up and then looked up at him. "Now no hitting anymore walls please," she said causign him to laugh.

"Promise," Ronon said holding up her hands.

"Is there room for a jackass in here?" John asked coming into the room.

"Come to thrown Ronon down again," Jennifer said glaring at him.

"No," John said glaring back at her. "I came to apologize," he said. "I know you would never hurt my sister and I got to trust the fact that my sister can handle herself," he said.

"Its fine," Ronon said smiling slightly. "I would have probably done the same thing," he said getting off the bed. "Thanks Jen," he said before heading out.

"Well," John said looking back at his sister. "Bye," he said.

"Bye," Jennifer said watching her brother leave the infirmary. Then she went back to work getting everything ready for Dr. Becketts return.


	4. The Bola Kai

AN: I know the Bola Kai didn't come till season four but that just didn't work with my story line so I changed it up.

Chapter Four 'The Bola Kai'

Jennifer had been packing up her bags to head with Teyla to her village. She was a little nervous about meeting knew people. Carson came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are going to be great," he said causing her to smile.

"I hope you are right," Jennifer said smiling back. "I hope I can live up to the Carson name," she said as Teyla walked into the room.

"Are you ready?" Teyla asked placing a hand on her upper back.

"Hold on," Jennifer said going over to the cabinet. "Yep," she said picking up a container. Teyla arched her eyebrows and looked up at her.

"What are those?" Teyla asked pointing to the container.

"Lollipops," Jennifer said putting them into her bag. "For the kids," she said with a smile. "It makes the check ups go much better," she said putting the bag across her shoulder.

"You are going to be a big hit," Carson said with a smile on her face. "Have fun you two," he said before going back to his work.

Teyla and Jennifer headed to the gate with everything they need in their hands. "Have a great time you two," John said from the balcony for Weir's office.

"We will," Teyla said with a smile on her face.

"I am going to my first Athosian festival," Jennifer said exchanging smiles with Teyla.

"Don't get to drunk," John said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Jennifer said glaring back causing him to laugh.

"Be safe," John said looking into his sister's eyes.

"We'll be fine," Jennifer said calmly right back to him. Teyla and her turned back to the gate and then went through after the address was dialed.

"So," Teyla said as they came to the other side of the gate. "You and John getting along?" She asked causing her to sigh.

"Some what," Jennifer said shrugging her shoulders. "But we have a really confusing family it makes it hard," she said causing Teyla to grip her shoulders.

"He does care for you," Teyla said with a warm smile and she nodded her head. They then headed for the village and Teyla couldn't wait to see her people.

John came into the sparing room to find Ronon waiting for him. "What took you so long?" He asked causing John to sigh.

"Just saying goodbye to Jennifer," John said grabbing his staff. "She is going with Teyla to meet her people," he said causing Ronon to nod his head.

"How are things going with you two?" Ronon asked looking over at him.

"They are going," John getting into his fighting stance.

"What does that mean?" Ronon asked taking a swing at him.

"It means that I-," he stopped blocking a strike from Ronon. "I don't know," he said taking a few hits at him. "We don't have the most stable family life," he said blocking a few more.

"Meaning?" Ronon asked swinging at him again before blocking a hit.

"I didn't know about Jennifer for a long time," John said blocking another hit and coming up behind him. Ronon blocked the hit to his back before turning around to face him.

"Why not?" Ronon asked taking a hit as his leg but John just jumped.

"Because my dad slept with Jennifer's mom while he was still with mine," John said circling the room along with Ronon. "And when mom found out he cheated she also found out that he made a daughter with the woman," he said feeling a bit of anger.

"Jennifer," Ronon stated smiling.

"Yeah," John said taking another hit at him.

"So you hate Jennifer?" Ronon asked causing John to stop.

"No," John said shaking his head. "It wasn't her fault not even her mothers my dad lied to all of us," he said stopping the fight by walking to the wall. He slid down against it.

"Sorry," Ronon said sitting down with him.

"Forget it," John said waving his hand at him. "I haven't seen her since she was twenty," he said with a smile. "When her mother died," he said before standing back up.

"Where are you going?" Ronon asked feeling worry for his friend.

"I am going to um do some last minute paper work," John said before walking out of the room. It was hard for him to talk about his life and he knew Ronon understood that.

They had been walking for twenty minutes when they came upon a village. "Hello," Teyla said with a smile.

"Where are they?" Jennifer asked looking around the place.

"Oh no," Teyla said seeing that a struggle had broke out. "HELLO!!!" She yelled out again and in a panic began searching.

"What is going on?" Jennifer asked looking around. "Did someone take them?" She asked coming over to her.

"Or they were culled," Teyla said with a sadden look on her face. They heard some commotion across the village. "Hide," she said taking her hand and leading her over to a tree.

"Who are they?" Jennifer asked seeing some men rummaging through the village.

"Bola Kai," Teyla said causing Jennifer to look over at her. "Come on," she said leading her out of the village. "Do you have any weapons?" She asked causing the doctor to nod.

"Just a dagger," Jennifer said pulling it out of her boot.

"Same as well," Teyla said pulling out hers. "We have to get to the gate," she said in a firm tone as she watched the Bola Kai. Jennifer nodded her head and they went running into the forest.

Dr. Weir sat in her office when John and Ronon walked through the door. "Can I help you guys with something?" Weir asked folding her hands.

"They haven't checked in," John said causing her to arch her eyebrow.

"Who?" Dr. Weir asked shutting her computer.

"My….Jennifer and Teyla," John said with his arms crossed. "I think we should go check on them," he said firmly.

"I told him he was overreacting," Ronon said causing her to smile.

"Are you sure you are not just being overprotective?" Dr. Weir asked. "I mean she is your sister after all," she said standing up from her desk.

"No," John said. "What if the wraith got to them?" He asked causing her to smile.

"I am sure she is just doing her job and Teyla is too busy catching up," Dr. Weir said with a comforting look in her eye. "They probably just forgot," she said causing him to sigh. "Look if they don't check in within the next couple of hours we'll go looking," she said before going back to her desk.

"Come on," Ronon said. "Let's go get something to eat," he said heading out of the office. John followed behind him and tried not to worry for the next few hours.

Teyla managed to get Jennifer sit up against a tree after taking a nasty fall. "Are you sure you are okay?" Teyla asked looking at the doctor's ankle.

"Yeah," Jennifer said wincing in pain. "It's just a sprain I can walk it off," she said going through her medical kit. "I just need to brace it," she said causing Teyla to nod.

"I will stand watch," Teyla said standing up and looking around. "You know you are very resourceful," she said looking back at her. "For a doctor," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," Jennifer said nodding her head. "I always wanted to be sure that I could take care of myself," she said causing Teyla to nod. "Not have to rely on a man," she said.

"I understand completely," Teyla said looking ahead. "I always tried to teach the young girls in my village that they do not need a man to take care of them," she said firmly.

"I think I got it," Jennifer said wincing as she put her boot back on. "Let's go," she said grabbing her bag and they headed back into the woods.

"Stop," Teyla said as they got half way to the gate.

"What?" Jennifer asked holding up her dagger and looking around. "What is it?" She asked just a few Bola Kai came out around them. "Crap," she said counting six.

"Crap indeed," Teyla said getting into her fighting stance. Jennifer tossed down her supplies and got into her stance. The Bola Kai charged for them and they began to fight.

Jennifer managed to knock a two of them out cold with a kick to the face. Teyla killed three of them with her small dagger and Jennifer killed one with hers. She had never killed someone before and it made her freeze up. She then saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Teyla," Jennifer said looking to see a man with a bow and arrow. "LOOK OUT!!" She yelled pushing Teyla to the side and the arrow hit her in the stomach.

"NO!!" Teyla yelled throwing her knife and hitting the man in the chest. "Jennifer," she said coming over to her. "Jennifer look at me," she said causing her to open her eyes.

"I am okay," Jennifer said closing her eyes at the pain.

"I need to get you to shelter," Teyla said standing up, grabbing the supply kit, and trying to help her friend stand up. They got to a cavern just near the river and set her down.

"What do I do?" Teyla asked with panic in her eyes.

Jennifer looking down at her wound and felt around for a minute. "You are going to have to keep the arrow in because if we pull it out I could bleed internally," she said seeing pain in her eyes.

"I am so sorry," Teyla said touching her arm and stroking her forehead.

"Hey I jumped in front of you," Jennifer said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Teyla asked with a bit of frustration that she didn't see the guy on her own and save herself.

"Because you are my teammate and my friend," Jennifer said softly. "We are supposed to look out for each other," she said wincing again.

"What else can I do?" Teyla asked causing Jennifer to point to the medical bag. "This," she said causing her to nod her head.

"Get out the morphine," Jennifer said causing her to get it out with a syringe. "Now first thing you need to do," she said taking the items from her. "Is break the arrows end," she said.

"Okay," Teyla said grabbing onto the arrow breaking it in half. Jennifer cried out in pain but the front of the arrow was still inside of her.

"Now," Jennifer said injecting herself with some morphine. "Just keep the wound cleaned if I pass out," she said breathing heavily.

"I am going to get us some food and water," Teyla said causing her to nod. "Are you going to be alright here alone?" She asked with concern and she nodded. "I will be back," she said leaving.

John came back into Dr. Weir's office with Ronon right on his trail. "Two hours," John said causing her to sigh.

"And I said we'd try to radio them," Dr. Weir said heading out of her office to the control room and went over to the tech. "Try to get a hold of Teyla and Jennifer," she said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," the tech replied dialing out.

"Teyla this is Dr. Weir come in," Dr. Weir said into her headset. "Jennifer this is Dr Weir to you read me," she said before looking over to John.

"We are going," John said heading for the door with Ronon behind him.

"John," Dr. Weir said causing him to turn back. "If it's the wraith," she said softly. "Just bring them and yourselves back safely," she said causing him to nod.

Teyla had Jennifer's head resting against her lap. "I can't believe I am eating this crap," Jennifer said with a disgusted look on her face and Teyla just laughed.

"But it'll keep you strong," Teyla said with a smile on her face.

"Blah….Blah….Blah," Jennifer said causing Teyla to roll her eyes. Just then they heard some commotion. "Bola Kai," she said causing her to nod. "Go," she said.

"What?" Teyla asked arching her eyebrows.

"You can't face them alone," Jennifer said looking into her eyes. "And I can't be moved," she said gazing down at herself. "So just go please," she said gripping her hand. "Get to the gate and get help," she said firmly.

"I am not leaving you here," Teyla said panic filling her voice. "I am not," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"You have to or we will both die," Jennifer said with sadden eyes. "Go," she said. "GO!!" She yelled out pushing her away.

"I will come back for you," Teyla said before heading out of the shelter. Jennifer looked up when she saw some Bola Kai come through the cave entrance.

"Looking for me?" Jennifer asked with a smirk on her face. The Bola Kai grabbed her and dragged her out of the cave.

Ronon, John, Rodney, Carson, Lorne, and a few other marines came through the gates with their weapons drawn. "JOHN!!!" A voice yelled out.

"Teyla," John said flashing his light ahead of him. "TEYLA!!" He yelled running over to her along with the others.

"Teyla dear," Carson said coming over to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked checking her over with a scanner.

"I am fine," Teyla said. "But they got Jennifer and she is badly injured," she said. "I didn't want to leave her but I had to get help," she said looking at John.

"Hey," John said stroking her hair out of her face. "I know," he said nodding his head. "Rodney you stay with Teyla and Carson," he said firmly. "How many of them are there?" He asked.

"I am not sure," Teyla said in a firm tone. "Maybe two dozen or so," she said causing him to nod his head. "Bring her back," she said causing him to head off with the others.

"Let's get her inside," Carson said helping her up with Rodney assisting.

John, Ronon, Lorne, and the rest of the marines watched the Bola Kai from the tree. "Bring her to me," the leader replied to his men.

John watched them walk over to a makeshift cage and seen Jennifer. She had a piece of arrow sticking out of her and was getting paler by the minute. "What's the plan?" Ronon asked.

"Lorne," John said. "Have your team produce some sort of distraction," he said causing him to nod and head off with the marines. "We get in…..get her out," he said to Ronon.

"Got you," Ronon said holding up his gun. "No prisoners?" He asked causing John to look back at the tent and here his sister's screams.

"No prisoners," John said as Ronon set his gun to kill. They heard a loud explosion just to the north of them sending the Bola Kai running in their direction. Two of the men from inside the tent ran out as well to check the situation.

"Now," John said heading over to the tent.

Jennifer was tied to a chair as she was being beaten for information. "I am not telling you jack shit," she said with anger in her eyes and was hit again.

"I guess we are going to have to this that hard way," the leader said holding up a knife. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?" He asked getting down to her level and she spat at him.

Just as the leader went to take his knife to her cheek a red taser went over him. He felt to the ground and she looked up with joy. "You guys came," she said as Ronon undid her tied hands.

"Of course," John said untying her feet and then she slapped him. "Ah!" He said touching his face. "What was that for?" He asked glaring up at him and Ronon looked shocked.

"You were late," Jennifer said causing her to sigh.

"Well my apologies you're heinous," John said helping her off the chair. They heard the Bola Kai come back and Ronon lifted her up bridal style.

They got out of the camp and John gave them some cover. They finally got to the jumper and they set her down on the bench. "Jennifer," Teyla said coming to her.

"See I told you it would work," Jennifer said with a smirk on her face.

"You are impossible," Teyla said laughing with her and Carson moved her aside. He began to asses her wounds and John flew them back home.


	5. Awkward Moment

Chapter Five 'Awkward Moment'

Jennifer had been ordered to stay in bed until her wounds healed. Though, that didn't stop her from trying to get out of her room. She made sure her bandage was clean, got dressed, and was about to head out. Since Carson was out on a mission she shouldn't have anyone nagging her to go back to bed. She opened the door and standing there was Ronon. "Hi," Jennifer said with an innocent smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Ronon asked causing her to fiddle with her fingers.

"I was just going to go get something to eat," Jennifer said lying through her teeth. She was really going to the infirmary to catch up on some paper work. Anything would be better than lying in bed.

"Well I brought you some," Ronon said staring at the tray in his hand.

"I see you have," Jennifer said with her arms crossed and he motioned her to turn around. She glared at him and then went back to her bed.

"Look I hate having to stay and do nothing," Ronon said. "But the doc said your wound is almost healed enough to get to work," he said causing her to sigh.

"I know I am just so bored," Jennifer said playing with the fabric on her blanket. "I mean it wasn't even really that bad," she said causing him to snicker.

"You had an arrow sticking out of your stomach," Ronon said sarcastically. "How is that not bad?" He asked causing her to shrug. "And how is it that you can break the rules and others can't?" He asked causing her to look up at him.

"Because I am doctor and I say so," Jennifer said causing him to laugh at her. "Well," she said looking at him. "You can go now I promise not to leave my room," she said smiling.

"I am good here," Ronon said. "Besides you are the only one besides Teyla and Sheppard that doesn't get on my nerves and they are busy," he said taking on of her grapes.

"Okay," Jennifer said. "Pop in a movie," she said motioning to the television.

"What one?" Ronon asked getting up from the bed.

"Doesn't matter," Jennifer said shrugging her shoulders and he went searching through. He picked a horror flick for them to watch.

Ronon was reading the description of the movie. "So Michael Myers is the killer?" He asked causing her to nod her head.

"There is like six more movies after this one," Jennifer said as she pushed play on the remote.

"Let's see if it as good as the box says," Ronon said setting down the case. Jennifer had ate her lunch while watching the movie sharing some of her fruit with him.

Ronon looked over half way through the movie and noticed she had fallen asleep. He smiled down at her and covered her with the blanket on the bed. He turned off the television, picked up the tray, and headed out of the room. Jennifer woke up a few hours later.

Teyla heard her door make a beep. "Come in," Teyla said still meditating on the bed.

"Hey," Jennifer said with a smile on her face. "How are you feeling?" She asked sitting on the chair across the bed. She sat Indian style on her bed and arched her eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Teyla asked with a small smile on her face.

"I am fine," Jennifer said. "They said I could go back to work tomorrow," she said smiling.

"That is wonderful," Teyla said looking over at her. "I can see how much it irritates you to have to just sit around doing nothing," she said feeling the same way.

"Is that why you haven't told the others you're pregnant?" Jennifer asked. "Because you fear that they will keep you from the missions," she said causing her to nod.

"I just don't want to be treated any different," Teyla said as Jennifer touched her hand.

"The thing is you have changed," Jennifer replied. "You are carrying a life inside of you not only to have to think about you but your child as well," she said firmly.

"I suppose you are right," Teyla said nodding her head slowly. "So," she said. "A more pressing matter," she said causing Jennifer to arch her eyebrow. "I saw Ronon come out of your room this afternoon," she said leaving Jennifer to roll her eyes.

"It was nothing," Jennifer said. "I guess John had ask him to check up on me and then he brought me some food from the cafeteria then we watched a movie," she said. "Well I fell asleep before it was over," she said laughing slightly.

"So are you and Ronon?" Teyla asked suggestively.

"Oh no," Jennifer said shaking her head. "I mean we are friends and he is good looking but," she said stopping to think. "I don't know I never thought of Ronon that way," she said.

"And now?" Teyla asked causing her to sigh.

"Now you have confused me," Jennifer said crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

"My apologies," Teyla said laughing and received a glare.

"I am going to for a walk," Jennifer said standing up. "Would you like to join me?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"No I think I am going head to bed," Teyla said causing her to nod.

"See you tomorrow," Jennifer said waving her goodbye and then leaving the room. It was pretty late and the halls were almost completely empty.

Jennifer walked past the sparing room seeing Ronon in their practicing. She leaned against the door watched him swing the staff around. After her was done she began clapping. "Glad you enjoyed the show," Ronon said with a smirk on his face.

"You are not that bad," Jennifer said with her arms crossed.

"You want to do some sparring?" Ronon asked tossing a staff at her and she caught it.

"My brother wouldn't be happy with that," Jennifer said with a smile.

"Good thing he is asleep," Ronon said getting into a fighting stance and she did the same. "So," he said circling Jennifer. "Why did you learn to fight?" He asked.

Jennifer to a swing at him but he blocked it," Because some guy stuck a gun in my face," she said swinging again. "And tried to stick something some place else," she said causing him to clock her attack again.

"Sorry," Ronon said for bringing up a bad memory.

"I am fine," Jennifer said hitting him across the arm and then in the stomach. "Ha ha," she said causing him to growl.

"Okay no holding back," Ronon said causing her to nod before charging at her. They both got an even good amount of hits in but his experience took her down.

Ronon pinned her to the ground and they stayed their catching their breath. "Not bad," he said looking down at her.

"You win," Jennifer said looking up at him.

"What do I win?" Ronon asked gazing down at her lips.

"What do you want?" Jennifer asked looking into his eyes and down at his lips. Ronon lowered his face down to hers and their lips touched.

Ronon let go over her wrist and she placed her hands against his face. He deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue across her bottom lip and she allowed him access. He ran his hand along the side of her body and she ran hers through his hair. She let a moan escape her mouth and then he pulled her closer to him.

Jennifer had never felt this way about someone it was such an intense passion. Ronon had never kissed anyone since he lost Melena. Was he doing the right thing? It sure did feel right. A loud crackling sound came through Jennifer's head set.

"Dr. Keller," Carson said on the other end.

They pulled apart and Ronon awkwardly got off of her. "Yes Dr. Beckett," she said into the head piece.

"I just finished my paper work," Carson replied. "I can check your wound now," he said causing her to look over at Ronon and he just looked away.

"Sure," Jennifer said standing up. "Um," she said looking down at him. "Bye," she said before heading out and he slammed his fist into the ground.

Jennifer had gotten a clean bill of health and would start work tomorrow. She couldn't stop thinking about her kiss with Ronon. It was so intense and full of passion. After it ended it was just awkward. She didn't want that in her team dynamic. Her door made a noise.

"Coming!" Jennifer said coming to the door and opening it. It was Ronon.

"Hey," Ronon said in a low voice.

"Hi," Jennifer said looking down at him.

"Sorry about earlier," Ronon said causing her to nod.

"So you didn't want to kiss me?" Jennifer asked causing his eyes to spring up.

"No I did but it's just we worked together," Ronon said lying through his teeth. The truth was he was conflicted. He wanted her but then there was Melena.

"Its fine," Jennifer said feeling a bit rejected but wasn't going to let it show. "Besides my brother would kill you," she said causing them to both to laugh a little.

"So we are cool?" Ronon asked knowing that was a common term for people from earth.

"Yeah," Jennifer said. "But I am going to head to bed so," she said with him backing up.

"See you tomorrow," Ronon said before walking away and she closed the door. Jennifer never liked the feeling of rejection but it was best this way.

AN: I hope you guys liked it......my other story should be up soon....please review


	6. Trapped

Chapter Six 'Trapped'

Ronon and Jennifer had managed to put the kiss behind them. Or at least they made it seem that way. It was time for them to get back to work. Jennifer spent most of her time in the infirmary when she wasn't going on missions with different teams. Carson was a great teacher for her and he also gave her a lot of good advice. The only time they ever really saw each other is when he got hurt sparing or on a mission.

Jennifer was getting some last minute paperwork done when Ronon walked through. "Hey," he said as she continued to look at the screen.

"Just have a seat and I will be with you in just a second," Jennifer said causing him to smile. It was true the only time he ever came to see her was when he was injured.

"No," Ronon said causing her to turn. "Carson needs so help," he said holding up a piece of paper. "He asked for these things to be brought," he said causing her to nod.

"Oh okay," Jennifer said logging off of the computer. She stood up, took the list, and went to gather everything. Ronon helped her carry it to the Jumper and they headed to the planet.

"How have you been?" Ronon asked causing her to look over at him.

"I have been okay," Jennifer said flying the Jumper away from Atlantis.

"Good," Ronon said nodding his head.

"Look," Jennifer stated looking over at him. "Things shouldn't be awkward between us," she said causing him to sigh.

"You are right," Ronon said nodding his head slowly.

"So let's just be friends and forget about it," Jennifer said not really wanting to. I mean that was one hell of a kiss.

"Okay," Ronon said before looking straight ahead and she did the same. It was still a ways of walk once they got to the planet.

Ronon grabbed the heaviest things for her and she smiled up at him. "Thanks," Jennifer said causing him to nod.

"Do you think this stuff will be able to help the kid?" Ronon asked causing her to sigh.

"I hope," Jennifer said looking over at him. "But if we have to do surgery they are going to have to let him come to Atlantis," she said causing him to nod.

"They are very secluded," Ronon said walking along side of her.

"I have heard," Jennifer said with a smirk on her face. They went through some brush when a fire was shot at them.

"Get down," Ronon said dropping the equipment and pulling out his gun.

"What the hell is going on?" Jennifer asked looking past the tree and seeing three men. "Who are they?" She asked as they fired the shot again and she pulled out her knife.

"I don't know," Ronon said trying to look back at them. They fired again before Ronon fired back shots at them. "Come on," he said grabbing her arm and leading her away.

They fired another shot sending Ronon to the ground and Jennifer on top of him. Time seemed to freeze for a second and they just glanced at each other. Then another shot snapped them back to reality. "What the hell did we do to them?" Jennifer asked getting up and helping Ronon.

"I have no clue," Ronon replied before feeling a sharp pain in his side. It was a dagger. "Ugh," he moaned out in pain.

"Ronon!" Jennifer yelled out as he fell to the ground.

"Run," Ronon said causing her to shake her head.

"No," Jennifer said shaking her head and looked up seeing a cave. "Come on there is a cave up ahead," she said helping him off the ground.

Ronon then fell back on the floor feeling the pain course through him. "You should just leave me," he said moaning in pain.

"No," Jennifer said glaring at him. "No buck up solider and move your Satedan ass," she said causing him to growl and stand up on his own.

They managed to make it to the cave still under fire. She set her pack down the was on her back and Ronon fell to the ground. He was bleeding heavily. "How bad is it?" Ronon asked.

"Show me how to use your gun," Jennifer said placing gauze on his wound. Ronon arched his eyebrow at her. "Show me how to use it," she said sternly.

Ronon took a look at his wound and sighed deeply. "Just leave me," he said causing her to place her hand on his face making him look at her.

"I am not leaving you here alone," Jennifer stated firmly. "Now show me how to use the gun or we both are gonna die," she said with fear and frustration in her eyes.

"Just aim and pull the trigger," Ronon said handing it to her. "Be careful," he said causing her to nod and head to the front of the cave.

Ronon listen as a few shots were exchanged between Jennifer and the three men. Then the cave began to shake and rocks began to crumble. "JENNIFER!!" Ronon yelled out for her.

All he got back was silence as the shaking subsided. "Jennifer," he said softly. "Jennifer answer me right now!" He said with worry smeared across his face.

That's when he heard coughing as Jennifer came through the cloud of dust. "I am here," Jennifer said coming over to him. "Did you get hurt?" She asked kneeling down next to him.

"No," Ronon said shaking his head. "But you obviously did," he said touching the gash on her forehead and she hissed. "Sorry," he said pulling his hand back.

"I will be fine," Jennifer said leaning back against the cave. "They hit the top of the entrance when they fired the last shot and in came down," she said softly.

"We've got to find a way out of here," Ronon said trying to get up but she stopped him.

"You need to lie down and be still," Jennifer said going to her kit. "You could have some internal bleeding and the more you move the worse it gets," she said getting out her transmitter.

"What is that?" Ronon asked arching his eyebrow.

"It's a transmitter," Jennifer said leaning back against the wall. "Once I turned this on someone will come looking for us," she said twisting it causing a red light to blink.

"And until then," Ronon said arching his eyebrow.

"Hope that they find us or that those guys give up," Jennifer said looking back towards the rock.

"If they are Satedan's probably not," Ronon said taking a deep ragged breath. "I will protect you," he said causing her to smirk.

"Looks like I am protecting you for a change," Jennifer said laughing with him.

"Oh don't make me laugh," Ronon said wincing him pain.

"Here let me give you some morphine," Jennifer said reaching into her bag. Ronon grabbed her wrist causing her to look back.

"No," Ronon said. "No morphine," he said. "If I need to fight I need to be aware," he said causing her to nod.

"Fine," Jennifer said. "But if it gets any worse I am overruling you," she said firmly.

"How is your head?" Ronon asked looking at Jennifer placing a gauze on it.

"It isn't easy to stitch myself up without a mirror," Jennifer said taping the gauze to her head. "I just hope I don't have a concussion," she said sighing deeply.

"I will protect you," Ronon said in a firm tone and she gripped his hand.

"I trust you," Jennifer said before letting go of his hand and leaning back.

"RONON!!!" A voice from outside yelled. Ronon's eyes got wide and so did hers.

"That doesn't sound like help," Jennifer said causing Ronon to sit up slowly.

"It isn't," Ronon said extending his hand and she knew what that mean. Jennifer handed him the gun and he made sure it was on kill.

"Who is it then?" Jennifer asked looking over at him.

"An enemy of mine," Ronon said causing her to sigh deeply.

"Okay," Jennifer said nodding her head. "But he is out there he can't get in," she said trying to reassure him and herself.

"But he will," Ronon said looking over at tracking system. "But I will protect you," he repeated once again and she touched his face.

"I know," Jennifer said. "But for now lay down," she said in a firm tone. Ronon lowered himself back down as they listen to the men outside move the rocks.

"I AM COMING FOR YOU RONON!!!" The man yelled form outside. Jennifer helped tightly onto his hand and prayed that help would get to them first.

John looked down at his watch and then back over at Teyla. "Where the hell are they?" John asked arching his eyebrow.

"John," Elizabeth said through the com-link. "Your sister just activated her transmitter," she said causing his eyes to widen.

"What are the locations?" John asked leaving the room with Lorne, Teyla, and a few marines. "I swear she is like a magnet for trouble," he said shaking his head.

Jennifer had taken off her jacket to keep Ronon warm but started shiver as well. "Here," he said trying to hand it back to her.

"No," Jennifer said placing her legs to her chest. "I will be fine," she said firmly.

"At least let me contribute to something," Ronon said causing her to continue to protest. "Lay with me at least," he said causing her to sigh.

Jennifer got under her stomach jacket along with Ronon. He wrapped one arm around her as she continued to apply pressure to the wound. "How long do you think we have?" Jennifer asked hearing the rocks outside to continue to move.

"I don't know," Ronon said looking over at the cave entrance. John, Teyla, Lorne, and the marines got about two yards away from the entrance.

"Who the hell are those guys?" John asked arching his eyebrow.

"They look Satedan," Teyla said watching the three men. "And I am assuming they are after Ronon," she said looking back at him.

"What makes you say that?" Lorne asked looking over at her.

"Woman's intuition," Teyla said causing John to stand up and head over to the men. "John," she said trying to grab for him and Lorne followed with the other marines.

"Hey," John said causing the Satedan's to look back at him. "Guys need any help," he said causing them to exchange looks.

"No we got it," one man replied. "You may go now," he said before turning back.

"See I can't do that," John said causing the men to turn back glaring. "See the people you are after one of them is a good buddy of mine and the other is my sister," he said folding his arms.

"So," another man replied laughing and John looked back at Lorne.

Jennifer sat up from the floor hearing gun shots and knew it was help. "Ronon," she said shaking him but he didn't wake up. "Ronon," she said placing her ear against his chest.

"Ronon!" Jennifer said beginning CPR as the shots from outside continued to ring out. They suddenly stopped and she looked up. "Hold on for me Ronon!" She said continuing CPR.

Ronon began coughing up blood uncontrollably and she lifted his head. "Stay with me," she said holding onto his hand.

A few more minutes later a whole was shot through the rock and John appeared. "Jenny," he said coming over to her.

"I am fine," Jennifer said. "But we need to get Ronon home," she said causing him to nod.

"LORNE!!!" John yelled out to him and he rushed in. They managed to remove Ronon safely from the cave and taken him to the Jumper.

Jennifer was in her room a few days later recouping from another horrific trauma. John was keeping a close eye on her and actually band her from missions for awhile. He was so annoying some time it made her sick. On a better note Ronon came out of surgery with flying colors. A knock came at the door causing her to get up. She opened the door slowly. It was Ronon.

"Are you okay?" Jennifer asked causing him to just stare at her. "What?" She asked feeling like he was looking right through her.

Ronon placed a hand on the side of her face and then pulled her into a kiss. Jennifer was taken back for a moment but then kissed him with as much force as she had. Ronon ran his hand along her back, past her butt, than lifted her legs around his waist. He led them into the room still in a hot lip lock as the door closed behind him.

AN: Sorry! They did sleep together but no LEMON in this one. There will be in later chapters. I hope you like it.


	7. John the Jerk

Chapter Seven 'John the Jerk'

John, Teyla, and Ronon just got back from a not so good mission. Teyla had been zapped by a laser and she headed for the infirmary. "Where are you going?" John asked looking at her.

"To the infirmary," Teyla said looking back at him and Ronon.

"Why?" John asked arching his eyebrow. "We've been zapped a lot of times," he said causing her to sigh and look down.

"There is something I need to tell you both," Teyla said walking over to them.

"What?" John asked with some concern on his face and Ronon had the same look.

"I am pregnant," Teyla said causing them to look in shock.

"How long have you know?" John asked looking at her with concern.

"A few months," Teyla said causing him to get an angry look.

"And you didn't tell us," John said. "Are you out of your mind?" he asked causing her to been taken back.

"Fine no congratulation Teyla," Teyla said rolling her eyes.

"You let me put you and your baby's life at risk every day," John said with anger. "You know what I am officially pulling you off the missions," he said before walking away.

Teyla snickered looking down and Ronon walked over to her. "Hey," he said grabbing her hand in his. "Congratulations," he said causing her to smile.

"Thank you," Teyla said nodding at him.

"Come on," Ronon said leading her to the infirmary. "You know Ronon is always a good name boy or girl," he said causing her to laugh.

Teyla came walking into the room with Ronon hands linked. Jennifer looked back at them with a pang of jealousy but knew Teyla and Ronon were more like brother and sister. She shook it off and got up from her chair. "Hey guys," Jennifer said smiling. "How was the mission?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Good," Ronon said softly. "But Teyla got shocked," he said causing Jennifer's face to fall.

"Sit down," Jennifer said in a firm tone and got the scanner.

"I am sure I am fine," Teyla said lying down on the hospital bed.

"Let me be the judge of that," Jennifer said in a firm tone and place the scanner next to her. She stood back next to Ronon meeting his gaze for a moment.

The machine beeped signaling it was done and she checked the results. "Well," Teyla replied in a low tone. "How is the baby?" She asked causing Jennifer to look over at her.

"Everything seems to be fine," Jennifer said in a firm tone. "But I want you to take it easy for the day, go eat some lunch, and then come back in a couple of hours," she said softly.

"Why?" Teyla asked arching her eyebrow.

"Hello I am the doctor," Jennifer said pointing to herself. "You are the patient," she said pointing to her. "Just do as I ask okay," she said firmly.

"Alright," Teyla said raising her hands in defeat. "May I go?" She asked.

"Sure," Jennifer said nodding her head. "But take it easy," she said causing Teyla to nod.

"Come on Ronon," Teyla said looking over at him and heading for the door.

"I think I am going to stay and make sure I don't have any wounds," Ronon said causing her to arch her eyebrow. "Go on I will catch up," he said reassuring her.

Jennifer went back to her computer and Teyla just nodded her head. "Okay," she said heading out of the room a bit confused. Ronon never actually offered to stay in the infirmary.

Ronon watched as Teyla was out of site and went back to Jennifer. He was glad she was the only one in the infirmary. He grabbed her upper arm and spun her around. "Can I help you?" Jennifer asked causing his smirk to appear.

"I think you can," Ronon said pressing his lips to hers. Jennifer placed her hand behind his neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled for control but Ronon one out this time.

"Wait," Jennifer said pushing him back. "We can't do this," she said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Ronon asked arching his eyebrow. "I know I couldn't have been that bad," he said causing her to giggle.

"No," Jennifer said. "That is not the reason," she said pulling away.

"What is it then?" Ronon asked looking over at her.

"My brother," Jennifer said fiddling with her hands.

"What about him?" Ronon asked still confused.

"What would you do if John was sleeping with your sister?" Jennifer asked causing him to be even more confused.

"I don't have a sister," Ronon said causing her to groan.

"Just humor me," Jennifer replied. "Let's say you did have a sister," she said causing him to nod his head.

"I would probably kill him," Ronon said firmly. "No I would definitely kill him," he said causing her to nod. "Then I guess we are just going to have to fix that," he said coming to her.

"How?" Jennifer asked looking up at him and he touched her face.

"Keep it a secret," Ronon said with a grin on his face.

"That is very scandalous," Jennifer said with a smile and then it brightens. "And very hot," she said pulling him into a deep kiss. She pulled away, grabbing his shirt, and drug him behind one of the curtains.

Ronon lifted her off the floor and set her down on the bed. They resumed their passionate kissing and he unzipped the front of her jacket. She quickly removed his shirt setting it on the bed next to her. He then tossed her undershirt to the side before removing her bra. Ronon looked down at her exposed breast and knew they were as perfect as she was.

"What are you waiting for Ronon?" Jennifer asked snapping him out of his trance. He captured her lips once again and began to fondle her breast. "Oh god," she said moaned.

"We must be quiet," Ronon said nipping the lobe of her right ear.

"Uh hu," Jennifer managed to get out as he rubbed over the fabric between her legs. He wrapped his mouth around her right breast while still playing with the left.

Jennifer bit down on the bottom of her lips to keep from screaming out. The way he used his tongue on her body drove her crazy. As he began to work her left nipple she began to undo the belt on his leather pants. Ronon took the hint and worked off her pants and panties. Jennifer sprung his manhood from its confinements. He groaned out as the relief he felt but it wasn't enough. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and swiftly entered her.

"Oh god," Jennifer moaned through a whisper.

"You feel so good," Ronon groaned while moving himself in and out of her. He buried his head into her crock of her neck. "God you feel so good," he moaned out.

"Faster Ronon," Jennifer pleaded with him knowing everyone would be back to work soon. "I need you to go faster," she begged with him moving faster inside of her.

Ronon felt himself nearing his end and wanted her to meet him there. He placed his hands between them and rubbed her clit with his thumb. "Oh god," she moaned out in a hush tone.

"Let go Jennifer," Ronon said into her ear and it was the end of her. He soon came after her driving into her as he rode out his orgasm.

They came back down from cloud nine panting and sweating. "That was great," Jennifer said kissing him softly. "I am never going to look at this bed the same way," she said jokingly.

"I am never going to look at the infirmary the same way," Ronon said placing light kisses on her neck and then pulled out of her. They quickly got dressed and straighten up.

"So I'll see you at dinner," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"Dr. Keller," Carson said coming through the door. "How is the paper work coming?" he asked with a gentle smile. "Hello Ronon," he said patting Ronon on the back.

"Hello doc," Ronon said smiling back. "Thanks Dr. Keller," he said before walking out. Jennifer took a deep breath before going back to her work.

Jennifer came into the dinner room to see Ronon and John sitting without Teyla. "Okay," she said sitting next to Ronon. "What is going on?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"John took her off the missions," Ronon replied causing her to look over at him.

"What for?" Jennifer asked not sure if Teyla had mentioned her pregnancy.

"Because she is pregnant," John said causing Jennifer to nod her head. "And how could you not have told me that?" He asked glaring at her.

"Because it wasn't my place to tell," Jennifer said glaring back at him.

"Well the baby could have been hurt," John replied back. "What kind of doctor are you?" He asked causing her to smirk.

"You know I don't think you're not mad that I didn't tell you or that she didn't," Jennifer said moving her chair back. "I think your mad because you're not the baby's father," she said getting up and going over to Teyla.

"Oh," Ronon said causing John to glare. "What maybe she is right?" He asked before going back to eating his food.

Teyla was eating her food with a sad expression on her face. "I am sorry my brother is being such a jerk he is just that way sometimes," Jennifer said causing Teyla to smile.

"It is fine," Teyla said in a low voice. "But can you please explain to him that I am fine," she said causing Jennifer to sigh.

"Honestly Hun," Jennifer replied. "You are not just putting your life at risk anymore," she said causing Teyla to look down at her stomach. "You have a live baby in there that needs its mother to protect it," she said in a firm tone.

"I know," Teyla said rubbing her stomach.

"As far as brother goes," Jennifer said looking over at him. "I will take care of him," she said firmly and Teyla just laughed before going back to eating.

Ronon, John, and a few other marines were sparing after lunch. John was taken off guard when a fist connected with his face. "What the hell?" John asked holding his cheek.

"You need to apologize to Teyla," Jennifer said with her arms crossed. "How could you just treat her so harshly?" She asked glaring at him.

"She should have told me," John said looking back at her.

"Yes to protect herself but not for your benefit," Jennifer said stepping in front of him.

"Now hold on," John said only to get punched again by Jennifer. She grabbed his arms, placed it against his back and slammed him against the wall. "OW!!" He yelled out.

"Now you are going to apologize to her," Jennifer said pushing his arm up.

"OW!!" John yelled out causing everyone in the room to snicker.

"Got it!" Jennifer said causing him to nod and she let him go. "Go," she said motioning him out of the room. John glared at her and then walked out of the room.

"Nice job," Lorne said with a smirk on his face. "Come guys lets go for a run," he said heading out with some of the marines.

Jennifer noticed Ronon smiling at her. "What?" She asked causing him to come closer.

"That was very sexy," Ronon said touching her neck and she shivered.

"Meet me in my room," Jennifer said before walking out of the sparing room. Teyla was on the balcony when John walked out still feeling the pain from his sister.

"Hey," John said causing her to turn and then turn back. "Deserve that," he said. "Look I was just shocked okay," he said. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone," he said softly.

"Did you think I was going to wait forever?" Teyla asked looking over at him.

"No," John said shaking his head. "I guess it just wasn't mean to be," he said softly.

"I guess not," Teyla said softly.

"Congratulations by the way," John said causing her to laugh a little.

"Thank you," Teyla said nodding her head.

"You know John is a good boy's name," John replied before Teyla grabbed his hand letting him know they were okay.


	8. Sneaking Around Isn’t Easy

Chapter Eight 'Sneaking Around Isn't Easy'

After a late night at the infirmary Jennifer was headed back to her room. It had been almost since two weeks since Ronon and Jennifer had been alone together. It wasn't easy sneaking around in this place. Everyone at Atlantis was such a gossip. She walked down a hall and was dragged into a room. A hand went over her mouth to keep from screaming. "Hello," Ronon said to her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jennifer asked pulling away from him. "I could have killed you or something," she said smacking him.

"I doubt that," Ronon said laughing. "I have missed you," he said stroking her face with both hands and then pulling her into a kiss.

"I have missed you too," Jennifer said resting her forehead against his. "I guess we have all night long," she said kissing at his neck. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?" She asked.

"John wants me to golf," Ronon said causing her to laugh.

"Good luck with that," Jennifer said in a low voice. "I am going to catch up on some sleep and maybe when you can get away," he said causing him to smirk.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Ronon said in a soft voice. "But right now I need you," he said lifting her up in his arms and she giggled out. He moved over to the bed and set her down.

Jennifer sat up on the side and went for the belt of her pants. She undid it slowly and he gently stroked her face. "There has been something that I have wanted to do for awhile," Jennifer said licking her lips.

"What?" Ronon asked as she sprung his harden manhood for his pants.

"I don't know if your women do this," Jennifer said. "But it is very common for us on earth and I hope you don't this less of me," she said with a worried look on her face.

"Never," Ronon said giving her a reassuring look.

"Hold on," Jennifer said with a smirk on her face and place her mouth around him.

"Oh my god!" Ronon said with a shocked look on his face. "Oh god," he said as she began to move his length in and out of her mouth. He had never had this done before.

Jennifer pulled him out of her mouth a bit and nipped at his tip. "Oh baby," he moaned out as she took him into her mouth again.

She played with his balls while working her mouth on his length. "Oh baby….Oh Jennifer..I have never felt this good," he said fisting his hands into her hair.

Jennifer felt him begin to guide her and hummed against his length. That was it for Ronon he felt himself about to hit the roof. "Oh I am gonna cum," he said wanting her to be able to move.

Jennifer didn't she continued until he shot his load into her mouth. He watched in amazement as she sucked him dry then pulled away with a pop. "Well?" Jennifer asked licking her lips.

"I have never felt anything so amazing," Ronon said lowering down onto her. "And I am going to make love to in so many ways you won't be able to walk tomorrow," he said into her ear.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Jennifer said smirking and he made an evil laugh. The night was filled with screams, moan, and begging for more.

Ronon woke up that next morning needing to take a shower before he left. He covered her with the blanket and kissed the top of her head. "Ronon," she said sitting up.

"I am going to take a shower before I have to leave," Ronon said causing her to sit up further so she could leave his room.

"Okay I'll go," Jennifer said causing him to gently push her back down.

"No go to sleep," Ronon said kissing her once more and she smiled at him.

"Okay," Jennifer said before lying back down and closing her eyes. Ronon smiled down at her and then went to his shower.

Ronon met up with John at one of the openings seeing him already golfing. "Hey," he said with a smile one his face.

"Why are you so happy?" John asked arching her eyebrow.

"I am not allowed to be happy," Ronon said arching his eyebrow.

"No it's not that," John said shaking his head. "Its just you have been more happy than usual lately," he said causing Ronon to shrug.

"So," Ronon said looking over at him and wanting to change the subject. "How does this game work?" He asked looking out into the water.

"You hit the ball as far as you can," John said softly. "With this," he said hanging him a club and he looked at him like he was crazy. "Well it would be more fun if we had a course," he said.

"Okay," Ronon said taking a ball and setting it down.

"Have you seen my sister?" John asked causing Ronon to miss the ball. "Whoa," he said slightly laughing. "Take it easy there you have to do it gently," he said firmly.

"Yeah," Ronon said softly. "No I haven't seen your sister," he said. "Why?" He asked.

"Just wanted to spend some time with her," John replied in a low voice. "Figured we could have lunch today," he said softly.

"Trying to make an effort," Ronon said causing his friend to nod. "Okay I am bored," he said softly. "Let's go play another game," he said hitting the ball way out there.

"Whoa," John said before following him to the sparing room. Jennifer was woken up later that day by the shaking of her room. She sat up quickly and grabbed her com-link.

"This is Dr. Keller," Jennifer said into the com-link. "What is going on?" She asked running her fingers through her hair.

"An explosion," Maria said into the com-link. "We need all hands," she said with panic in her voice. Jennifer tossed her blankets off of her and stood up out of bed.

"Where?" Jennifer asked reaching for her pants.

"The lunchroom," Maria said causing Jennifer to quickly get dressed. John looked up to see his sister coming into the room.

"Hey," John said grabbing her arm.

"What?" Jennifer asked looking down at her arm and then up at him.

"Be careful," John said causing her to smile.

"You guys too," Jennifer said looking at her brother and then at Ronon. "Laura," she said rushing over to her friend.

"It's just my leg," Laura said causing Jennifer to examine it. Carson walked past with Teyla in a stretcher and nodded to Jennifer.

"I got it," Jennifer said knowing that he wanted her to take care of things. "Let's get the most injured up to the infirmary," she said causing everyone to nod.

Elizabeth walked into her office where Rodney, Ronon, and John were waiting. "How is everything going?" She asked looking at all of them.

"The injured are getting well taken care of," John said thinking of his sister. She was always making sure others were okay before herself.

"And what started this?" Elizabeth asked looking over at Rodney.

"Two techs turn on a radiation machine that we brought up," Rodney said. "They can form tumor bombs," he said causing Ronon to arch his eyebrow.

"That is not possible," Ronon said shaking his head.

"Obviously it is," Rodney said harshly.

"Okay where is the other tech?" Elizabeth asked causing him to sigh.

"His name is Jim Watson," Rodney said causing her to motion to the man at the control center.

"Jim Watson," Elizabeth said. 'Report to the command center," she said firmly.

In the infirmary Jennifer and Carson both looked down at Watson. "Well he is popular," Carson said causing her to smile.

"Its McKay sir," Maria placing the com-link in his ear.

"What can I do for you Rodney? I am a little busy," Carson said as he got him ready for surgery with the help of Jennifer.

"That man has an explosive tumor," Rodney said into his ear and Jennifer looked up. "You need to get out of here," he said in a firm tone.

"No I am not leaving this man to die," Carson said in a firm tone.

"Carson!" Rodney said sternly. "It could go off at any moment," he said with panic in his tone.

"Lets hope it doesn't," Carson said looking over at Jennifer she nodded. "Beckett out," he said turning off the com-link. 'Everyone out," he said in a firm tone.

"You are going to need our help," Jennifer said looking over at Maria who nodded. Once everyone got out Carson set up the shut down codes.

"Sheppard," Carson said once again knowing there were listening. "Once I get this out I am going to need you to have someone waiting to take it off my hands," he said softly.

"You got it," John said in a low tone. "Get the bomb squad ready," he said to Lorne. He nodded his head and walked out of the room.

Carson looked up at all of them as he pulled the tumor out. "Okay," he said taking it over to the organ pale. "Maria get him to recovery," he said causing her to nod her head.

"I'll get everything here taken care off," Jennifer said going to get the discharge papers. Maria went to stabilize the patient and then moved him back.

Jennifer went over to the computer to get started on the work. She heard an explosion and was thrown back. Everything went black. She woke up to find herself in a hospital bed. John was holding her hand and shot his head up. "Doc," John said causing Maria to come over.

"Where is Carson?" Jennifer asked sitting up.

"Jenny lay down," John said trying to push her back.

"Where is he?" Jennifer asked with tears in her eyes and he looked down.

"The bomb went off," John said causing her tears to spill out. "Hey," he said wrapping his arm around her. "Its okay," he said stroking her head.

Ronon watched over at her with sorrow in his eyes wishing he was the one taking care of her. It was hard for them to sneak around and very risky. Though he figured she was worth it. After coming back from Carson's funeral everyone went their own way. Ronon went to Jennifer.

"Hey," Ronon said finding her crying in her room.

"Hey," Jennifer said quickly wiping her tears and he came over to her.

"Come here," Ronon said wrapping his arm around him. "I know its probably not going to help but he is in a better place," he said causing her to snicker.

"Yeah I guess," Jennifer said nodding her head.

"What is going on here?" John asked causing them to pull part.

"She was crying," Ronon said causing John to nod his head.

"Ronon doesn't do the comforting thing well," John said slightly laughing. "I'll take it from here man," he said patting him on the shoulder and hugging his sister.

Ronon and Jennifer just exchanged glances before he left the room. It was hard to sneak around but was it all worth it.


	9. Reunited

Chapter Nine 'Reunited'

A soft giggle could be heard from the storage closet on one of the abandon floors. Inside were two lovers Ronon and Jenifer. "Ronon," Jennifer moaned out as he got down on his knees.

"Thank the gods for your days off," Ronon said lifting Jennifer's knee high skirt. He kissed her threw her soak lace panties. "You smell great," he said before lowering them.

"Oh god Ronon," Jennifer said placing her fingers into his hair. Ronon began licking, biting, and sucking on her clit. "Oh my god," she moaned out trying to control her volume.

"You like that?" Ronon asked causing her to nod while panting.

"More please," Jennifer moaned out causing him to pull away from her. He undid his pants free his harden erection and lifted her off the ground.

Jennifer wrapped her legs tightly around him as he entered her swiftly. "Oh god you always feel so good," Ronon said taking advantage of her flesh and she threw her head back.

"Oh go harder," Jennifer moaned out to him as he moved harder into her. He braced one of his hands against the wall so he could keep their balance.

"I can't hold out much longer," Ronon moaned into her ear. "I can't," he said panting. Jennifer screamed out his name as she clenched her walls around him.

That made Ronon meet his release before setting her down on the floor. "That was great," she said trying to catch her breath and he kissed her softly.

"Yeah," Ronon said as he kept staring into her eyes.

"What?" Jennifer asked arching her eyebrow and he stroked her cheek.

"You are just so beautiful," Ronon said kissing her cheek and she blushed slightly. Jennifer was about to say something when something came through on Ronon's come.

"Ronon its Teyla," Teyla said at the other end. "Where are you?" She asked. "We have a meeting to get to on planet XXX71S," he said causing him to curse under his breath.

"I'll be right there Teyla," Ronon said doing up his pants and she put on her panties. Jennifer stood up straightening herself out.

"Have fun," Jennifer said causing him to touch her face.

"I already did that," Ronon said causing her to laugh. "Look I want to talk to you about something when I get back okay," he said causing her to nod her head.

They went their separate ways excited about seeing each other again. Ronon and Teyla had arrived at the meeting and came out an hour later with a good outlook. "This is great we got more ally against the wraith and only for a few medical checks a year," Ronon replied.

"Yeah but uh Jennifer will offer more," Teyla said causing Ronon to smile. "How are things going with you two?" She asked causing Ronon to stop in his tracks.

"How did you know that?" Ronon asked causing her to smile.

"I see things," Teyla said causing him to groan. "Don't worry no one else knows," she said touching his arms. "But I don't understand," she said. "Why hide it?" She asked.

"John," Ronon said causing her to nod her head.

"I see," Teyla said with a smile. "I am sure he would understand," she replied.

"Jennifer seems to think so and since she knows him better then we do," Ronon said trailing off only to receive a nod from Teyla.

"Well I would just like to point out that I haven't seen you this happy," Teyla said rubbing small circles on his back and he was about to say something.

"Ronon Dex," a voice said from behind them and Ronon turned around.

"Tyre!' Ronon said in a happy shock. "Rakai! Ara!" She said as they ran over to him. They all hugged him and he couldn't believe it. "How?" He asked.

"It's a long story," Tyre said in a low voice and he looked over at Teyla. "Your woman," he said causing her to glare at him.

"No," Ronon said in a low voice. "This is my friend Teyla," he said. "Teyla this are my friends from home," he said patting Rakai on the arm.

"AH!" Rakai groaned feeling the pain in his side.

"What is it?" Ronon asked looking at his friend with worry.

"Before we got here," Tyre said looking over at him. "We got into a fight with some of the wraith and he well got hurt," he said causing Ronon to nod his head.

"I will have Jennifer sent down," Teyla said pressing on her com-link.

"Who is Jennifer?" Ara asked looking over at Ronon.

"Our doctor," Ronon said with a slight smile on his face. Jennifer made it down on the planet and began patching up Ronon's friend.

"Hmm," Jennifer said causing them to arch their eyebrows.

"What?" Ara asked causing her to shake her head.

"Its just he is not complaining," Jennifer said scrunching her forehead.

"Should he be?" Tyre asked looking over at her.

"I just assumed it was a Satedan thing to complain while they are getting patched up," Jennifer said glancing over at Ronon. "But I guess it's just a Ronon thing," he said causing them to laugh.

"She's got you there," Ara said with a smile on her face.

"He has never been the best patient," Tyre said looking over at him. "Melena knew that very well," he said looking at his friend sadly.

Jennifer didn't say anything after that and finished patching up Rakai. "There you go," she said patting him on the arm.

"Thanks," Rakai said in a low voice and she stood up. "Wait," he said. "Have a drink with us it's the least we can do or the least I can do," he said causing her to laugh.

"I still have patients to get to but um maybe another time," Jennifer said getting her things together and heading out of the bar.

Ronon chased after her and grabbed her by the arm. "I am sorry about that," he said knowing talking about his old fiancé might be hurting her.

"Sorry for what?" Jennifer asked arching her eyebrow.

"Melena," Ronon said causing her to nod her head.

"I am fine," Jennifer said slightly laughing. "She is a part of your life and besides it's not like it makes a difference," she said before walking away from him.

Ronon stood there looking defeated and Jennifer was on the verge of tears. She had to put herself back together because she knew to him it was just sex. Teyla had gone back to Atlantis so that he could have some time with his friends.

"So," Ara said with a smirk. "You and the doc," she said taking a bit of fruit.

"What are you talking about?" Ronon asked arching his eyebrow.

"Oh come on man," Rakai said with a smile on his face. "I saw the way you looked at her," he said in a firm tone.

"It's complicated," Ronon said taking a drink of his beer.

"How complicated?" Tyre said looking over at his friend.

"Her brother and Melena," Ronon said tracing his finger around the top of the cup.

"I understand the Melena part," Rakai said knowing his friends pain. "What the hell does her brother have to do with it?" He asked in confusion.

"Because it's her brother," Ara said looking at him like he was stupid. "What would you do in he was banging your sister?" He asked causing Rakai to nod his head.

"Plus he is my boss," Ronon said in a low voice causing them to nod. "But it looks like I will have a new leader now," he said smiling over at Tyre.

"So you'll come on the road with us," Tyre said with a smile.

"Yeah," Ronon said nodding his head. "Let me see if my team mates will help with the plan you have in place," he said causing them to nod.

Ronon had come stomping around the corner and ran right into Jennifer. She fell to the ground and he looked in shock. "Oh I am sorry," he said helping her up.

"Where is the fire?" Jennifer asked dusting herself off.

"What?" Ronon asked arching his eyebrow.

"It's just an expression," Jennifer said causing him to nod. "So," she replied. "I heard that you are leaving Atlantis," she said looking up at him and he nodded his head.

"I think its best," Ronon said in a low voice. "I need to find your brother," he said causing her to point near the training room.

"Bye," Jennifer said without another word leaving Ronon sad but he had other things to deal with at the moment. Teyla was mediating when Jennifer came into the room.

"Jennifer," Teyla said looking at her sad expression. "What is the matter?" She asked coming over to her.

"Love stinks," Jennifer said simply causing Teyla to smile.

"Come in I will make us some tea," Teyla said causing her to nod and walk into the room. John had called his team to meet back on the planet.

"Okay," Jennifer said looking at her brother. "Why am I here?" She asked softly.

"Because we need an extra hand I say so," John said sternly before walking away. Jennifer stuck her tongue out at him and Ara came over to her.

"I hate older brothers," Ara said causing her to laugh and they went around the table. Jennifer was packing her things for the invasion of the hive ship.

"Hey," Tyre said causing her to look up.

"Hey," Jennifer said zipping up her bag.

"So you and Ronon," Tyre said causing her to groan. "Its okay I won't tell your brother," he said sitting down next to her.

"Thanks," Jennifer said in a low voice. "But I think me and Ronon are over," she said causing him to arch his eyebrow.

"Why?" Tyre asked. "I see how happy you make him," he said causing her to snicker. "Why don't you come with us?" He asked causing her to sigh.

"It's not that simple," Jennifer said softly. "I have family here and responsibility," he said causing him to nod his head.

"I get that," Tyre said causing her to take a deep breath.

"Keep him safe," Jennifer said softly. "And make sure he finds happiness," she said causing him to nod his head firmly.

"You got it," Tyre said causing her to stand up. "We better get going," he said heading towards the jumper. The mission had went horribly wrong from the start.

Ronon's friends had betrayed them and two of them were killed. Tyre had ran off with Ronon as his enemy now. He came back to Atlantis with open arms well mostly. Jennifer came into his room with her medical bag.

"Why didn't you come to get checked out?" Jennifer asked sitting next to him.

"I am fine," Ronon said as she got out a few supplies. She began to clean up his wounds and once she was done she went to leave. "Wait," he said grabbing her hand.

"What?" Jennifer asked looking at him and he leaned in to kiss her. She placed her hand up on his chest and he arched his eyebrow. "I uh have worked to do," she said before leaving.

Ronon felt yet another heartbreak that day and laid down on his bed.


	10. Busted

Chapter Ten 'Busted'

Jennifer had been avoiding Ronon for the last couple of weeks. It was hard for her to have all these feelings for her knowing it was nothing but physical to him. That is the reason she had to end it because it was killing her inside. She had walked out of the infirmary late one night and was pulled into a supply closet. "What the hell?" Jennifer asked glaring up at Ronon.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Ronon asked glaring down at her.

"Why do you think?" Jennifer asked glaring back up at him.

"I don't know," Ronon said in a low voice. "I thought we cared about each other," he said causing her to snicker.

"On Earth sex doesn't mean you care about someone," Jennifer said causing his face to face and he let go of her shoulders.

"That's all it was too you," Ronon said causing her to arch her eyebrow.

"What do you mean to me?" Jennifer asked crossing her arms. "You were the one that was going to leave me," she said causing him to look down at her with surprise.

"That is because I thought you didn't care," Ronon said causing her to run her hands through her hair. "If you had asked me to stay I would have," he said reaching out to her.

"Would you have been happy here with me?" Jennifer asked looking up at him. "If I had made you stay with me," she said softly.

"Yes," Ronon said touching her face. "Before I left with Teyla I said I wanted to talk," he said causing her to nod. "I wanted to make our relationship official," he said causing a tear to slip from her eye.

"I am just so confused," Jennifer said softly. "What about Melena?" She asked causing him to nod his head.

"She will always have a place in my heart," Ronon said softly. "But she would want me to be happy and you make me happy," he said touching her face.

Ronon titled his head down to hers and their lips met in a soft gentle kiss. They pulled away after a few moments for some air. "Are you sure?" Jennifer asked causing him to nod.

"I want to make love to you," Ronon said in her ear and she shivered slightly.

"Come back to my room," Jennifer said causing him to nod his head. They walked out of the closet holding hands and she led him to her room. "I am going to change," she said causing him to nod and she went into the bathroom.

Ronon got the candles they had used quiet often and placed some around the bed. He wanted the place to look just right. He wanted to do this right. Jennifer cleared her throat and he turned around to face her. She was strip down to her white lace panties and bra. "Wow," Ronon said in a chocked voice.

"Hey," Jennifer said with a smile and walked over to him. "Are you sure?" She asked grabbing his hand and he touched her face.

"I have never been this sure," Ronon said pulling her into a soft kiss. Jennifer placed her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him.

Jennifer ran her tongue along the bottom of his lips and he gave her access. As their tongues battled for control her lifted her off the ground. He laid her down on the bed breaking their kiss and then climbed on top of her. Jennifer could tell there was something different about him.

"You seem nervous," Jennifer said touching his face and he swallowed hard.

"Melena was the only person I loved when we did this," Ronon said softly. "Until now," he said looking down and she lifted up his chin.

"Did you just say that you loved me?" Jennifer asked causing him to nod his head.

"You don't have to say anything," Ronon said causing her to pull him into another kiss. As they pulled away she smiled up at him.

"I love you too," Jennifer said causing him to smile down at her. They scooted closer to the head of the bed and began to strip each other of their clothing.

Ronon and Jennifer were in nothing but their underwear. Ronon began to play with her breast using his hands and mouth. "Oh god," Jennifer moaned out arching her back.

"You taste so wonderful," Ronon said against her skin and she moaned out. "I want to taste more," he said going further down and getting rid of her panties.

"Please Ronon," Jennifer begged causing him to smile. He loved it when she begged for him it made him swell with pride.

"Like this," Ronon said licking his tongue against her clit.

"Oh yes," Jennifer said gripping onto his shoulder and he went back to his labor. "Oh my god Oh god Ronon," she moaned as his tongue moved in and out of her.

"Cum for me," Ronon said against her lips and began rubbing her clit.

"Oh Ronon!!" Jennifer moaned feeling her first orgasm to hit her. Ronon kissed his way back up to her lips to allow her to taste herself.

"I am going to make love to you all night," Ronon said touching her face and she bit her lip.

"What are you waiting for?" Jennifer asked with a smirk causing him to kiss her. They had made love to each other that night for hours until they were completely spent.

"I love you so much Jennifer," Ronon said holding her close to him.

"I love you too," Jennifer said lying kisses along her chest. "It's just," she said causing him to look up at her.

"What?" Ronon asked looking at her with worry.

"I am just scared that you are going to change your mind," Jennifer said causing him to smile up at her.

"I will spend the rest of our lives proving that I love you," Ronon said causing her to smile up at him and then kissed her once again.

"You ready for another round?" Jennifer asked climbing on top of him. Just then her door came open and in walked her brother.

"Jennifer!" John said before stopping his tracks. Jennifer covered herself up with a blanket and looked over at Ronon. "What the hell is going on?" He asked with anger in his eyes.

BUSTED!!!!

AN: What do you think will happen now? Wait and see!


	11. I'll Be There

Chapter Eleven 'I'll Be There'

Jennifer gathered the sheets up around her chest and looked up at her brother. Ronon scooted closer to her knowing she was worried. "Look John," he said causing John to raise his hand.

"Get your clothes and get out!" John yelled over at Ronon.

"Don't tell him to get out," Jennifer said glaring at her brother. "I want him here," she said in a firm tone.

"You don't know what you want," John said looking over at Ronon. "I can't believe you did this with my sister," he said looking at him in disgust.

"I am a big girl," Jennifer said looking over at him.

"No one is talking to you," John yelled out at her and she flinched.

"Don't talk to her like that," Ronon said causing John to snicker at him.

"We have to talk," John said looking over at her sister. "It's about dad," he said causing her face to drop from anger to worry.

"What about him?" Jennifer asked causing John to look over at Ronon. "You should go," he said causing him to nod his head.

"I will be back," Ronon said grabbing his clothes, getting dressed, and leaving the room. John glared at Ronon as he passed. "I care about her," he said before he left the room.

"What were you thinking?" John asked looking over at her.

"I am thinking that I care about him," Jennifer said softly. "I am thinking that he makes me feel special and I am going to keep seeing him," she said causing him to sigh.

"We'll deal with that later," John said firmly. "Right now I need to tell you something," he said sitting down on the bed with her.

"What?" Jennifer asked getting worried and he touched her free hand.

"He's gone," John said causing her to shaking her head.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Jennifer asked with tears in her eyes.

"He passed away," John said causing her to shake her head and he held her close. They had packed their bags and went to the gate.

Ronon and Teyla came over to them as the gate began to open. "I am sorry," Ronon said looking at the both of them.

"Thanks," John said looking away from him.

"I'll see you when I get back," Jennifer said hugging Ronon and John just rolled his eyes. "Take care of that baby," she said looking over at Teyla.

"Always," Teyla said with a smile on her face and they turned to the gate. "Okay," she said turning to Ronon once they had gone through. "What happened?" She asked.

"Lunch," Ronon said causing her to nod her head and they went to the cafeteria. After getting their food they sat down at a far table.

"Well?" Teyla asked waiting for a response.

"John caught me and Jennifer in bed," Ronon said causing her to look in shock. "And he isn't too happy about it," he said causing he to nod her head.

"He's very protective of her," Teyla said in a low voice and he snickered.

"But I think he would know me better than to think I would hurt her," Ronon said clenching his fist together and she touched his hand.

"Just give him time I am sure he will come around," Teyla said in a low voice. "Now are you going to eat that?" She asked him pointing to the blue jello.

John and Jennifer had come up to their father's old home. A bunch of people were walking around the property and taking with one another. "Are you okay?" John asked causing her to brush a tear away.

"Yeah," Jennifer said getting out of the car and a man handed over to him. "Its Kevin," she said causing him to nod.

"Hello brother," Kevin said looking over at John. "Jennifer," he said softly. "I didn't think you would make it," he said causing him to nod.

"Well I did," John said causing Kevin to place his hand in his pocket.

"Look we need to talk," Kevin said in a low voice. "About the will," he said softly. "If you guys are here for money," he said causing Jennifer to glare.

"How dare you talk to my brother like that?" Jennifer asked charging at him and John grabbed a hold of her arm.

"I am your brother to remember," Kevin said glaring over at him.

"You were never my brother," Jennifer said glaring over at him. "I am going to see daddy," she said walking away from them.

Kevin watched her walk away and then turned back to John. "She is still a spite fire," he said causing John to nod his head.

"I don't care about money," John said in a low voice. "You can have all of it," she said in a low voice. "I am just here for dad," he said walking away from him.

Jennifer was looking down at her father in the casket when John walked in the door. "Hey," he said coming over to her. "Sorry about Kevin," he said causing her to nod.

"I miss him," Jennifer said touching her dad's face.

"Yeah," John said nodding his head. "I do to," he said causing her to tear up. "Hey," he said holding her close to him.

"I never got to say goodbye," Jennifer said causing him to nod his head. They went inside the house and started looking through photos.

"Oh look at that," John said looking at one of the picture.

"Yeah," Jennifer said laughing. "He loved flying planes and building them," she said. "I loved it too," she said with a smile on her face.

"Remember when we went to the park," John said softly. "And you crash the plane into the water," he said causing her to laugh.

"I was so scared he was going to be mad at me," Jennifer said softly. "But he just picked me up and pretended that I was the plane," she said just as Kevin walked into the room.

"Hey," Kevin said in a low voice. "I wanted to apologize," he said softly. "Dad wouldn't want us to fight," he said causing both of them to nod.

"Come over here," Jennifer said softly. "We were looking at some pictures," she said causing Kevin to sit on the other side of Jennifer.

"Take a look at John on the potty," Kevin said causing both her and him to laugh.

"I was tired," John said causing them to laugh even harder. No matter how made they got they would always be there for another.


	12. I Love Her

Chapter Twelve 'I Love Her'

It had been a few weeks since they had seen each other last. As Jennifer walked through the gate with her brother Ronon couldn't help but smile over at her. He kept his distance till he came over to her and John glared at them. "John," Teyla said coming over to him.

"He is going to hurt her," John said looking over at his sister and Ronon.

"Why would you think that?" Teyla asked arching her eyebrow and he just walked away.

Ronon had helped Jennifer to her room and set her bags down. She pulled him to her and gave him a heated kiss. "I missed you too," Ronon said with a smile on her face.

"It was hard not having you there to hold me," Jennifer said causing him to stroke her face. "I needed you there so bad," she said softly.

"I am sorry about your dad," Ronon said softly. "I know how hard it is to lose one," he said causing her to nod.

"My brother and me were okay," Jennifer said softly. "But I still think he is mad," she said sitting on the bed.

"Everything will be alright," Ronon said kissing her forehead. "I will talk to him and get this all worked out," he said causing her to shake her head.

"No he could kill you," Jennifer said in a panic. "I think you just hide and run anytime he is around," she said causing him to laugh.

"Ronon Dex doesn't run from no one," Ronon said causing her to sigh. "I will be fine," he said causing her to sigh and then her com went off.

"Hello," Jennifer said into her com-link.

"I know you just got back but were short once person," Maria replied. "And we need some help on planet SSS517 to get this transfusion's done," she said softly.

"Okay," Jennifer said standing up. "I will see you later," she said in a low voice. Ronon stood up with her and ran his hand along her face.

"When you get back I will have a nice bath ready for you," Ronon said causing her to bit her lower lip.

"That sounds great but you have to join me," Jennifer said causing him to kiss her softly.

"Where else would I be?" Ronon asked looking down at her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Jennifer said with a smile on her face. Ronon watched her walk out of the room and then went to go find John.

John was in the armory room looking over some weapons. "John," Ronon said leaning against the door.

"You do have balls," John said looking at the gun in his hands.

"Look," Ronon said coming over to him. "I love you sister," he said. "I would never hurt her for anything," he said in a low voice.

"What about Melena?" John asked causing him to arch his eyebrow.

"What about her?" Ronon asked crossing his arms.

"She was your almost wife," John said remembering their conversation. "What makes you think you can give all yourself to my sister?" He asked. "What if your feeling is just sex?" He asked with a cringe.

"Its not," Ronon said in a firm tone. "I care for sister so much," he said. "I never thought I would be this happy again," he said in a firm tone.

"JOHN!!!" Teyla yelled coming into the room. "The planet the infirmary went too it has been attack by the Wraith," he said in a firm tone.

"Jennifer," Ronon said heading out of the room with John following behind him. Everyone was running around the planet and were being picked up by the Wraith ships.

"We've got to them to safety," Jennifer said causing Maria to nod. She looked out into the middle of the field and saw a little boy looking around.

"JENNIFER!!" Maria yelled as she ran out to get the little boy. She managed to snag him up and take him over to Maria. "Jennifer behind you," he said just as a wraith came over to her.

Jennifer was thrown against the wall and the wraith charged over to the patient. Jennifer grabbed her knife and went at the wraith. They struggled with the knife and he managed to win her over.

"JENNIFER!!" Maria yelled out as she watched her friend get stabbed.

"Run," Jennifer said to them as she fell to the ground. Just them another ring of shots came out just as she went into unconsciousness.

They hand managed to chase off the Wraith and bring back the survivors. Jennifer on the other hand was in bad shape. She had lost a lot of blood on the way to Atlantis and she wasn't waking up. Ronon never left her side and had faith she would come back to him.

"Ronon," John said coming into the room. "You need to get some rest," he said looking over at his friend.

"I am not leaving her," Ronon said in a firm tone.

"Look this isn't about you," John said causing him to look back. "I mean if Jennifer knew that I let you go without something to eat she would kill me," he said jokingly.

"How can you sit there and joke?" Ronon asked with a glare. "Your sister," he said.

"Is going to be fine," John said gripping his shoulder. "She'll come back to us both," he said in a firm voice.

"Does that mean?" Ronon asked causing John to roll his eyes.

"I will still be watching you," John said in a firm tone. "Understand," he said causing Ronon to nod with a smile. "Now come on," he said causing Ronon to stand.

"Yeah," Ronon said kissing her hand and he went to let go.

"Ronon," Jennifer moaned as her eyes fluttered opened.

"Maria," John yelled out causing her to rush over.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked looking around the room.

"You are a crazy chick that is what," Maria said with a smile on her face. "I need to do a work up you are going to have to go," he said causing Ronon to kiss her head.

"Lets go get the others," John said causing him to follow John out.

After the check up and the medication began to wear off Jennifer was alert. "Hey," she said looking at everyone.

"What the hell you were thinking?" John asked glaring at her. "That was completely reckless," he said causing her to smile.

"I love you to brother," Jennifer said causing him to frown.

"Just don't let it happen again," John said causing her to nod her head. "I think we need to give her some space," he said motioning everyone out of the room.

"But," Rodney said causing him to shove him out.

"Glad to have you back," Teyla said causing Jennifer to smile. Ronon sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"So he is okay with us?" Jennifer asked causing him to smile.

"Told you I'd take care of it," Ronon said softly. "I thought I lost you," he said looking down and she touched his cheek.

"I am fine," Jennifer said with a smile. "I am not going anyway," she said softly.

"You make me such a better person," Ronon said causing her to smile. "I love you so much," he said causing her to smile.

"I love you too," Jennifer said softly. "Now give me a kiss," she said causing him to kiss her. It was a fact they were better together.

THE END!!

AN: Sorry I ended this so soon I lost inspiration for this story. Hope you still like it.


End file.
